Life in Progress
by Brittany Lyle
Summary: Sarah West does not want to join Glee Club on her first day, but since her dad is old friends with Mr. Schue, she is forced into New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

As Oliver West walked into the Lima Coffee House he bumped into a man causing him to drop all the papers he was holding.

"Excuse me. I didn't see you there." Oliver stated as he knelt down and helped the man pick up his papers, which he noticed was sheet music. After the papers were picked up, he stood and handed them back to the man. "Those are some good songs. Let me introduce myself. Name's Oliver West." He revealed as he offered the man his papers.

"Will Schuester. Thanks for the help; I have to pick songs by yesterday. Wait, did you say Oliver West?"

"Yes…"

"Did you go to high school in Lima?"

"Yeah, I was in the Glee club. Do I know you?"

"Oh man! One word man, Journey."

"Will! How are you man?" Oliver said as the old friends sat down at a table.

"I'm good. I'm actually teaching Spanish and the high school."

"Wow. Why do you need to pick songs then?"

"Well, I'm actually the director of the Glee Club."

"That's great man. How's Terri?"

"Oh, uh, we actually got a divorce a while back."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, anyways, what are you doing back here? I thought you were in New York?"

"I was. But when Sierra died, Sarah rebelled. She got in so much trouble; I thought a fresh start would be good for us both."

"Sierra died? What happened?"

"Cancer. But, that's all in the past. So let's just forget I mentioned it."

"Sure man, so how old is Sarah?"

"Just turned 16. She starts at McKinley tomorrow."

"Does she sing?"

"She's got her momma's voice."

"You should see if she wants to join New Directions."

"I'm sure she would love to. Put her down to audition."

_Later that Day._

"Dad, I don't want to be in a Glee club."

"Sarah Taylor West, there will be no discussion about this. You will join the New Directions and you will stay in the New Directions. Understood?"

"Fine."

"Go on to your room and start practicing for your audition." He stood up and left the living room. "NOW!"

"FINE!" I snarled as I stormed to my room and slammed the door.

_The next day._

'_I can't believe I have to join a glee club. It seems so stupid._' I thought as I headed to the auditorium. As I walked through the door I saw that the room was empty. '_Great! This thing is so stupid that even the director didn't show up. If I leave Dad will kill me, so I better wait._' Ten minutes later a short brunette walked up to her.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry, are you here to audition?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm Sarah West. But I can't audition since no one is here"

"Oh silly, you are just early! Earlier than me, this is odd. Are you trying to steal solos from me before you are even in Glee?"

"Whoa, calm down. I don't want any solos. I don't even to be in glee."

"Then why are you auditioning?"

"My dad was in glee club when he went to school here. He knows whoever runs this Popsicle stand. And I have to 'continue the tradition that your mom and I started' or something." I explained as a man with short hair came in.

"Hi Mr. Schue this is Sarah West she is auditioning." Rachel exclaimed to the man.

"Well, hello Sarah. I'm Mr. Schuester" he looked down at his watch. "The rest of the club should be here soon. Do you need any help getting anything set up?"

"No. Would it be alright if I used the piano?" I asked

"Sure. Go on up and get ready. Once everybody gets here we will get the ball rolling." Five minutes later everybody was here, or so Mr. Schue said. There was Artie, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Puck, Lauren, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel. That was New Directions.

"Alright guys. Before we start we have an audition. So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself and then you can sing us a song." Mr. Schue sat down and all eyes were on me.

"Well, uh, my name is Sarah West. I'm from New York. I sing and dance. I dance contemporary, hip-hop, and jazz. Uh, this is my first year at McKinley. Uh, yeah, so I'm going to sing now." I nervously blurted out and sat down at the piano. "Oh, this song is called Haunted."

_You and I walk a fragile line__  
><em>_I have known it all this time__  
><em>_but I never thought I'd live to see it break__  
><em>_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet__  
><em>_And I can't trust anything now__  
><em>_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath__  
><em>_Won't lose you again__  
><em>_something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Something's gone terribly wrong__  
><em>_You're all I wanted__  
><em>_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
><em>_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away__  
><em>_From everything we had__  
><em>_But I still mean every word I said to you__  
><em>_He would try to take away my pain__  
><em>_And he just might make me smile__  
><em>_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath__  
><em>_Won't see you again__  
><em>_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Something's gone terribly wrong__  
><em>_You're all I wanted__  
><em>_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
><em>_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know, I know, I just know__  
><em>_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Something's gone terribly wrong__  
><em>_Won't finish what you started__  
><em>_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
><em>_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line__  
><em>_I have known it all this time__  
><em>_Never ever thought I'd see it break.__  
><em>_Never thought I'd see it..._

_Rachel POV_

"Well, uh, my name is Sarah West. I'm from New York. I sing and dance. I dance contemporary, hip-hop, and jazz. Uh, this is my first year at McKinley. Uh, yeah, so I'm going to sing now." The girl I met not 5 minutes ago blurted as she sat down at the piano. "Oh, this song is called Haunted." As she began to play the song Kurt leaned over to me.

"I love it! That's a breathtaking shade of red… maroon, no, auburn. Yes, auburn!"

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"Her hair!"

"Oh. That has to be from a bottle."

"No, that's natural. I can tell." He whispered with a grin on his face. He started going on about how she reminded him of both Selena Gomez, because of her coloring, and Taylor Swift, because of her face, but I blocked him out and just listened to her.

_Sam POV_

I leaned back in my seat next to Mike and watched the girl on stage. She sounded like Sara Bareilles but she had a rasp to her voice that reminded me of Taylor Momson. Throughout the song the emotion was building in her voice that turned to a raspy whisper for the last few lines. It made me want to hurt whoever made her feel that way. '_What is wrong with you man?' _I thought to myself.

_Sarah POV_

As I finished the song I just sat there. _'Why did I think about him? NO! No more! I'm done with him.' _Suddenly I heard applause. When I turned I saw a blonde boy, Sam I think, standing up clapping along with Rachel.

"That was great Sarah! Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue declared as Rachel and Sam sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I just want to say thanks for the reviews and favorites! It means so much to me that someone likes what I write. So, read and review please! I want 5 reviews for this chapter before I post the next chapter! I love you guys! Also, the song from the last chapter is 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift.**

**I own nothing. Just Sarah. Glee and all it characters belong to Ryan Murphy, otherwise Blaine would go to McKinley!**

_Sarah POV_

"Alright guys! Let's talk about this week's lesson, YouTube." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room.

"YouTube? Why are we learning about YouTube? We know what it is."Santana questioned from her seat to my right. Who would have thought that in my first week at a new school I would have become friends with three former cheerleaders, and three football players…

_Friday (Flashback)_

'_Alone again. This is why I hate new schools, when you are new you always end up by yourself.'_ I thought to my self. I was picking at my salad absentmindedly when Brittany grabbed my tray. "Oh, hey Brit. Why do you have my tray?"

"Come on. Sit with us!" She said as she pointed over to where she had been sitting with Quinn, Santana, Puck, Mike, and Sam.

"Uh, ok, are you sure?" I asked

"Come on! We all want you to sit with us!" She turned and started walking towards the table with my tray in hand. Reluctantly, I followed and took the empty seat between Sam and Brittany.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Can I have my food back?"

_End of Flashback_

"Santana, please sit down and let me explain." Mr. Schue asked, Santana complied with a huff murmuring about using the razorblades in her hair to destroy his vest. "Thank you. Now, YouTube is good for lots of things. A lot of musicians put their music on the site to build up a fan base. For this week's assignment, you need to find a song by an artist that uses YouTube as their main way of getting their music to the world. Then pick and perform a song that is about a past relationship you had. Also, pick carefully, because this is a competition. So the winner will get dinner for two at BreadSticks for a week AND they will be the featured soloist at Regionals!" At this we all got excited, except Rachel.

"Mr. Schue, I don't think that's good. Not everyone has had the experience at being a soloist like I have. They could freeze up in fear! You should let ME be the soloist. Because I…" Rachel blabbered on and on.

"RACHEL! You talk so freaking much!" I shouted at her "I understand that you are a talent, but if you can't be humble and be able to share, people on Broadway won't want to work with you."

"How do you know?"

"I was in a Broadway production of _Annie_ when I was 10."

"Oh really. Who were you? Cause I saw that show."

"I was Annie. Now, I'm done talking about that." I said as turned to face Mr. Schue whilst Rachel stared at me with her mouth open, Sam gave my shoulder a squeeze. I looked over at him.

"_You ok?"_ He mouthed.

"_Yeah."_ I mouthed back and smiled.

"_Good." _

"Sarah, can I speak to you after we are done here?" Mr. Schue asked

"Sure." I leaned back in my seat as Mr. Schue continued talking about something. Finally practice was over. As I walked over to Mr. Schue, Sam slipped me a note saying he would wait outside. "What did you want Mr. Schue?"

"I was wondering if you could get your song for this week ready to perform tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? As in tomorrow?"

"Yeah. If that's a problem…"

"No, I can do it. I was just making sure! See you tomorrow Mr. Schue." I walked out of the choir room and bumped into Sam. "Oh! Sorry Sam!"

"No problem!" he said with a grin "What did Schue want? Did you get in trouble for getting Rachel to shut up?"

"No. He wants me to perform my song tomorrow."

"Wow! That's something Rachel usually does. Man, she is going to flip!"

"I know! It should be hilarious!" we walked out of the school doors

"Where's your car?"

"Oh, I don't have one. I sold it back in New York."

"Why did you sell it?"

"I had some, uh."

"What?"

"It's bad. Like jail bad."

"Hey. I'm your friend. Something you did won't change that."

"Ok. I sold it to pay my debt to a dealer." He just looked at me. "A drug dealer." The next thing I knew, he pulled me into a hug. "Sam, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry. What did you do?"

"Heroin."

"Can I see?" I started to take off my jacket to show him my tracks, but he stopped me. "Follow me." I followed him to his truck and smiled when he opened the door for me. "I'm giving you a ride home. Hop in."

"It's not that far to walk. I always walk."

He nodded his head toward the truck. "I won't take no for an answer."

"But I…" the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the truck. "Really?"

"Yep." He hopped into the driver's side. I gave him directions to my house. But, for the next 15 minutes it was silent in the truck. When we got to my house, I started to fish out my keys.

'_There they are!' _I thought. "Oh, you got the door. Again." I said with a giggle. _'Did I just giggle?'_

_Sam's POV_

'_Her giggle is adorable!'_

_Sarah's POV_

"Bye Sam!" I said with a wave as I walked into my house. _'What is going on with me? Whenever I'm around Sam, my stomach does a little flip and my heart beats a little faster. He is cute and all, but he's my friend. He probably thinks of me as his little sister!'_

_The next day._

"Ok, guys. We have our first performance, Sarah come on up." I stood up and walked to the front of the room and sat down at the piano. And started to play.

_I thought I knew you better babe__  
><em>_I thought we'd make it through__  
><em>_But the demons that control your mind__  
><em>_Got in the way of our love too__  
><em>_Memories till haunt my soul__  
><em>_I can't seem to find the piece of mind I had before__  
><em>_before I met you and you changed my life___

_Now could this be heaven sent__  
><em>_Or could you be my soul regret__  
><em>_Could this mean everything or nothing__  
><em>_Wasting my time just thinking of you__  
><em>_I still hear your fragile cries__  
><em>_Somebody tell me why__  
><em>_Could this mean everything or nothing__  
><em>_Wasting my time just thinking of you, of you___

_Imagine knowing nothing at all__  
><em>_Then to witness that night__  
><em>_I pray to God you find yourself__  
><em>_Before darkness takes over your life__  
><em>_I wish I was dreaming__  
><em>_Cause I'd still be by your side__  
><em>_But the mirrored life you once reflected__  
><em>_No longer reflects that of mine, Yeah___

_Now could this be heaven sent__  
><em>_Or could you be my soul regret__  
><em>_Could this mean everything or nothing__  
><em>_Wasting my time just thinking of you__  
><em>_I still hear your fragile cries__  
><em>_Somebody tell me why__  
><em>_Could this mean everything or nothing__  
><em>_Wasting my time just thinking of you___

_Late at night my mind goes drifting__  
><em>_Images wake me up in fear__  
><em>_But I'd rather close my eyes__  
><em>_Than consciously knowing this feeling__  
><em>_And seeing that you can't see clear__  
><em>_Could this be, my mind has me living this life again__  
><em>_But could be heaven sent___

_I pray to God you find yourself__  
><em>_Before darkness takes over your life___

_Now could this be heaven sent__  
><em>_Or could you be my soul regret__  
><em>_Could this mean everything or nothing__  
><em>_Wasting my time just thinking of you__  
><em>_I still hear your fragile cries__  
><em>_Somebody tell me why__  
><em>_Could this mean everything or nothing__  
><em>_Wasting my time just thinking of you, of you, of you_

I don't know how I didn't notice, but since the first chorus, I was crying. "Mr. Schue, Can I be excused?"

"Sure." I bolted before he even finished. I ran, not caring where. I ended up in the auditorium. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, and I broke down sitting on the floor.

"Sarah? Are you ok? Me and Sammy are here. Can we come in?" I heard Brittany on the other side of the door. I just leaned over and pushed open the door. The next thing I knew Brittany had pulled me up into a hug. "Sare, please stop crying. You're to pretty to cry. Sammy thinks so too. Don't you Sammy?"

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah! Don't cry." Sam said while his voice decided to go up an octave.

"See Sare, so please stop crying. Can I tell you something?" I nodded, "Dolphins are just gay sharks." She had a smile on her face that was so innocent, that I could not stop my self from smiling.

"So, how did Rachel react after I left?"

"She started ranting about how being a co-captain gave her the right to perform first on all assignments and how phony you act was."

"What? How can she be so… ugh!" I gave up trying to describe Rachel without using words that I would regret saying. "Whatever, let's just get back to Glee. Rachel is probably waiting for us to get back to perform." We headed back to Glee together trying to prepare ourselves for the storm known as Rachel Berry to hit.

**Song in this chapter is 'Everything or Nothing' by Lisa Lavie. Great song, you should check it out on YouTube! Also, sorry it took so long to update. Had a huge conference at my church and I was there most of the Day/Night. Remember, please REVIEW! **

**Love yall, **

**Callista**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Today, before you drop me off at my house could we make a pit stop?"

"Sure. Do you want to stop for coffee before school?"

"Oh! That's what I forgot today! Coffee! Yes please, can we stop!"

"Ok! Calm down!" He said laughing at my outburst. We sat in his waiting for the light to turn green. I turned on the radio. "I love this song! Will you sing it with me?"

"Of course!"

(_Sam, _**Sarah, **_**Both**_)

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_ Across the water, across deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, Oh my, baby I'm trying_

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me, in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Oooooooooooh Oooooooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you I will**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

We pulled into the coffee shop parking lot, but we kept singing now facing each other.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

**Though the breezes through the trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinning round**

**You hold me right here right now**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Oooooooooooh Oooooooh Oooooooooh**_

We just sat there looking into each others eyes once the song finished.

_Sam's POV_

'_Just do it!' _I thought to my self. I reached over and took Sarah's hand in mine. "Sarah, I think…"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to kiss you." Then I leaned forward and gently kissed her.

_Sarah's POV_

"I think I'm going to kiss you." Sam leaned forward and gently kissed me. He tasted like peppermint. His other hand came up to my face to caress my cheek, I started to kiss back.

_SLAM_

Sam and I jumped and looked out the window to see a very happy Brittany and a mildly amused Santana sipping from her coffee cup.

"If you to love birds are done making out you should get your coffee fast. It's almost time for school!" Santana said as she took her hand off of the hood of Sam's truck. "See ya! Come on B." As the two left I looked over at Sam.

"Was that ok?" Sam asked after I was silent for a minute.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear "Absolutely."

During math, Sam asked if we could talk. I told him to meet me in the Dance studio during lunch; because that was the class I had before lunch. While everyone else was changing, I started working on part of a routine that me and Marko, my dance partner from New York, were learning. It was a contemporary routine by Stacey Tookey to the song Turning Tables by Adele. I was working on the side by side choreography when I heard someone behind me.

"You weren't lying when you said you danced." I turned and saw Sam.

"Yeah. I've been dancing since I was 5."

"Wow! That was really good!"

"Thanks! So, you wanted to talk."

"Oh, right! Uh, about earlier at the coffee shop…" He ran his hands through his hair. "Look, if you don't want me to…" I decided to put him out of his misery by kissing him. His hands came up to my sides and mine wrapped around his neck. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Are you done?" he nodded "Good. Besides, if I didn't want you to kiss me I wouldn't have let you." He grinned at me. "So, what does this mean? Are we uh, dating?" I asked, unsure how he would respond.

"Well, do you want to? Uh, date I mean."

"I'd love to!"

_Later that Day_

"So, where did you need to go?"

"Um, the cemetery…"

"Ok. But, why the cemetery?"

"I need to visit someone."

"Ok. Do you want me to come in with you?"

"If you want. Oh, can I borrow your guitar? I forgot mine."

"Absolutely. And I will only come if you need me to." Sam said as we pulled out of the student parking lot. When we got to the cemetery I got out and grabbed his guitar out of the back of his truck and started walking. When I turned around, I saw he was still leaning against the truck.

"Sam, aren't you coming?"

"No. You probably need to do this by yourself."

"Ok. I should only be 10 minutes."

"Take as long as you need." I started walking again. Finally I reached my destination. I sat down and pulled out the guitar.

"Hey mom. Well, it's been one year since, you know. I'm doing like you asked me to. To always play the song we wrote graveside on the anniversary of, of your death. It's been hard since you left, I over dosed. It scared Dad so much that we moved to Lima. But, I'm glad we moved. I've made a lot of new friends. I also joined Glee club. Do you remember Will Schuester? You went to school with him. Well, he is the director of the Glee club. I also met a boy. His name's Sam. He's really nice, and he's cute! But you probably know most of this already. You always had a way of knowing things before I told you. I miss you mom, so much. Uh I'm going to sing now 'cause Sam's waiting, but you probably know that too."

(_Sarah_)

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
>I've come to talk with you again<br>Because a vision softly creeping  
>Left its seeds while I was sleeping<em>

_And the vision_  
><em>That was planted in my brain<em>  
><em>Still remains<em>  
><em>Within the sound of silence<em>

_In restless dreams I walked alone_  
><em>Narrow streets of cobblestone<em>  
><em>'Neath the halo of a street lamp<em>  
><em>Turned my collar to the cold and damned<em>

_When my eyes were stabbed_  
><em>By the flash of a neon light<em>  
><em>Split the night<em>  
><em>And touched the sound of silence<em>

_Fools said I do not know_  
><em>Silence like a cancer grows<em>  
><em>Hear my words that I might teach you<em>  
><em>Take my arms that I might reach you<em>

_But my words_  
><em>Like silent raindrops fell<em>  
><em>And echoed<em>  
><em>In the wells of silence<em>

_Within the sound of silence_

"Ok, well, I need to go. Bye mom." I put the guitar in its case and stood to walk back to the truck, but I saw Sam leaning against a tree. "I thought I needed to do this alone?" I said with a wink as I walked up to him.

"Moral support on the way back." He said as he leaned in kissed my cheek. "Come on." He put his arm around my waist as we walked back to his truck. "How did your mom die?"

"She had Lymphoma. By the time the doctors found it, it was too late. During the three months she had left, we wrote that song. She made me promise to come to her grave every year and talk to her and play that song."

"I like that song. So, what would your mom think of me?"

"She would think that your hair is too long for a dude, but it fits you."

"Dude?"

"Yes. My mom said dude! I think she would like you."

"Oh really?" He said as he pulled me to him "And what do you think of me?"

"I think you taste like peppermint."

"And do you like peppermint?"

"I love peppermint!" I leaned up and kissed him. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"So, want to go to dinner?"

"I would love to."

_The next day_

It was Saturday, so I went to the mall with Santana and Brittany then we would meet up with Quinn at the movies later. I was waiting to Santana to pick me up when Sam sent me a text.

'Dinner was fun last night. Do you want to go to the movies tonight? x Sam'

'I can't. It's girls day, so no interaction with boy's per Santana's rules. Sorry xx Sarah'

'No problem, I know how San can be. x Sam'

Just then Santana pulled up in front of my house. "Come on Red! Let's kick it!" she yelled from the driver's seat.

'Hey, I g2g. San just pulled up. Bye xoxo Sarah'

'See ya! Sam'

I hopped in the passenger seat and we zipped of to the mall. "So, you and Trouty Mouth?"

"Santana, why do you call him that?"

"Because his lips are huge!"

"Fine. And yes."

"Good."

"Really? You're ok with it? 'Cause I heard you two dated."

"I'm cool with it. It's Quinn you should be worried about."

"Why?"

"She dated him too." That shocked me. "But, I think that she will get over it."

"That's good. You had me really worried! I heard how she can be."

"Yeah, she can be pretty cruel, but she cares for her friends and she considers you a friend. You're lucky Britt likes you, otherwise you would be in a totally different boat." Just then my phone started to blare 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga.

"OHMIGOSH! San, it's a boy. I really need to talk to him! PLEASE?"

"Why not? Girl's day hasn't officially started yet." She grinned at my excitement.

"MARKO!" I screamed when I answered my phone

"Sarah, your habit of screaming on the phone must come with a warning."

"Marko! How are you? Where are you? When are you coming to visit? How's James? Have you replaced me yet?"

"I'm good, a dance studio, sooner than you think, he's as sly and handsome as always, and no."

"How do you do that? You always seem to be able to remember everything I ask. Whatever. What do you mean sooner that I think? Wait. ARE YOU IN LIMA?"

"I have a really good memory, and yes. I'm well, we're in Lima."

"YOU BROUGHT JAMES! YAY!"

"Again, warning please."

"Sorry. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Mov3ments Dance Studio. It's a mile from the High School, I think."

"McKinley?"

"Yes. I'm the new dance teacher there."

"Warning, screaming is about to happen. YAY! I AM IN THE DANCE CLASS! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"God Sarah! Quit screaming or I will tell Trouty Mouth that I sent you to a Sanitarium. Tell whoever this Marko dude that you have to go. Girl's Day has started." Santana said as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"I'll let you go. Call me later and we can have a movie night! I'll bring James."

"Ok. Bye Marko. Give James a huge hug from me!"

"Will do. Later" I put my phone in my bag and got out of the car.

"Let's shop!"

_2 hours later_

We had shopped like mad women. Me, Santana, and Brittany were laden with bags from 20 different stores.

"So Red, who is this Marko fellow?"

"He is my dance partner."

"Does Sam have anything to worry about?" Brittany asked

"No. He's gay. He and his partner James are like family."

"What?" Brittany asked with a confused look on her face

"Britt, they're like dolphins." Santana explained

"Oh!"

_Later that night_

We were getting Ice cream with Quinn after the movie when she found out.

"So, Red. Did you tell Q about you and Trouty Mouth dating yet?"

"No, YOU just did."

"So, you are dating Sam now?" Quinn asked from across the table

"Kind of." I said looking down, bracing my self for the worst.

"Good for you."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No. It's not your fault I screwed things up with him, so I have no reason to be mad at you" We spent the next hour talking about what we bought at the mall. I did not get home till 11, so it was too late to call Marko. So I went upstairs and hung all my new clothes up. When I reached the last bag I pulled out a blue dress that I bought especially for a date with Sam. I pulled out my phone and shot him a text.

'What are you doing tomorrow night? Sarah'

'Nothing, why? x Sam'

'Be at my house at 7pm. Dress up! xo Sarah'

'What for?'

'Surprise! Good night Sam. xoxo Sarah'

I finished hanging my clothes and took a shower and changed into some pajamas and went to bed thinking about what to cook for tomorrow night.

**Hey all! Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my tumblr (link is on my user page) I will post outfits, one shots, and other things relating to this story! Please review! I love reviews they make my day! I don't own Glee or the songs from this chapter. Songs are…**

**Sam & Sarah- Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

**Sarah- The Sound of Silence by Kina Grannis**

**Thanks and God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed in jean shorts, sandals, and a lime racer back tank top. I borrowed my dad's car and went to the store to get ingredients to make my mom's 'Boyfriend Bait Beef Stroganoff' and my 'Let Them Eat a Perfectly Divine Coconut Cake'. As I was walking the aisles I saw some vanilla almond milk. _'Why don't I make Rachel some vegan cookies.'_ So I made my way around the store getting everything I would need. I was double checking that I had everything when someone called my name.

"Sarah? Is that you girlie?"

"JAMES! Hi!" I squealed as I ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey James, did you get the lettuce?" someone said as they rounded the corner "I'd know that hair anywhere. Sarah. Get over here!"

"MARKO!" I ran and leaped into is open arms and hugged him tightly

"Girlie, is that the stuff to make the Boyfriend Bait? AND the coconut cake?" James asked as he looked in my cart "Who is he?" James asked as he turned and put a hand on his hip.

"Oh gosh! His name's Sam. He has pre- Rascal Flatts video blonde Bieber hair. He has the most amazing brown eyes. Marko, can you put me down?" he sat me down "Thank you. And I'm making him dinner tonight!"

"Well, don't go to crazy over him just yet. We have to approve of him before things get to serious. We should double date sometime." Marko said in his big brother voice. I laughed

"Well, I need to go. I've got some cooking to do as well as get ready."

"Should we?" Marko looked over at James who nodded. "Ok, we would like to offer our assistance to help in the preparation for this momentous occasion." He said with a bow, James just shook his head.

"Marko, get up!" James said

"I would love your assistance with the help of preparation for this momentous occasion" I curtsied to them both while failing to keep my composure. My acting coach would be ashamed of this horrid lack of composure on all our parts. For the next thirty minutes I helped the get their groceries. When we had to part for them to get their purchases home, I gave them directions on how to get to my house. They arrived at my house 30 minutes after I did, giving me just enough time to get the cake in the oven. I was about to start on the Boyfriend Bait when I heard banging on the door.

"Girlie! Let us in!" James yelled from the other side of the door. I ran and opened the door to see four faces instead of two.

"Blaine! Kurt! Come on in." As the two walked in James just looked at me

"And what about us Girlie? Are we not good enough for you anymore?" James said acting hurt

"Oh, please. Ya'll are too good for me." I said sarcastically while grabbing them and pulling them into the house. "Pretty soon you two will have magically gotten a key of your own and will let yourselves in. Did you guys meet Kurt and Blaine?"

"Yeah, we did. I think they are adorable" Marko said with a grin, Kurt blushed.

"Sarah, I just wanted to let you know that Sam has been calling around asking questions about this mystery date you have planned tonight. And, well…" Kurt said

"We were over in this part of town and thought we would stop by and let you know." Blaine finished. "We'd stay for a bit, but we have to get going! See ya!" As the two of them left, James looked over at Marko.

"Remember when we were like that?" James asked

"Yep. Now, lets get cooking!" Marko said with a flourish of is arm and we all laughed as we headed to the kitchen.

_Sam's POV_

"Ok, thanks Mike. Bye." I called every person in Glee, and still had no clue what to expect tonight. I headed to the kitchen to make me a sand witch when my phone buzzed. I had a text.

'Here's a clue, come hungry. Really hungry. xo Sarah'

This is good. At least I know food is involved. I looked at the clock. I have a little over an hour to get to her house, so I better get ready. Don't want to be late!

_Later that night_

I pulled up in front of her house, 10 minutes early. I grabbed the flowers I bought her and hopped out of the truck. I walked up to her door and rang the door. An older man with black hair came out and shut the door behind. "Hello sir. I'm Sam Evans." I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Oliver West." He shook my hand firmly. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Sarah asked me to blindfold you. Turn around." I complied and when he was done I could no longer see. "Come along." I heard him open the door and he grabbed my arm and let me through the house shutting the door behind us. "Ok son. Stop here." I stopped and he took of my blindfold. I was at the door leading out onto their deck. There was a table with candles, and right behind the table, was Sarah. She looked so beautiful. She had on this gorgeous blue dress that hugged her in all the right places, it ended just above her knees so it showed off her legs.

"Wow! Sarah you look amazing! I, uh, I got you some flowers" I stepped down onto the deck and walked towards her.

"Oh! These are beautiful! Let me go put these in some water, have a seat. What would you like to drink?"

"Um, waters fine."

"Ok. Be right back!" She went inside, but then she came back out.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yep!" Then she gave me quick kiss before going back inside.

Dinner was amazing! This girl can really cook. The night went by way too fast. She put the leftovers in containers for me to take home. She was walking me to my truck, when I stopped.

"What is it Sam?"

"Sarah, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She said with a nod.

"One second." I ran back inside her house to see Mr. West in the entryway. "Sir, I would like to ask your daughter to be my girlfriend. If that's okay with you."

"Well, you seem like a very respectable young man. And Sarah likes you. And, I respect the aspect that you asked my permission. So… you have my blessing."

"Thank you Sir." I said as I shook his hand and ran back outside where Sarah was waiting leaning up against my truck. I walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Sarah West, would you be my girlfriend?

_Sarah POV_

'_Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend?' _I can't believe this is happening, I was so shocked that all I could do is nod my head yes.

He stood up and smiled down at me and brought his hand up to my face "You should close you mouth, unless you want flies to get in there." He leaned down and kissed her lips then kissed her nose. "You should go inside, it's late and we have school tomorrow." He leaned into his truck and pulled out his letterman jacket. "Here, if you wear this when we walk into the school it should get the rumors going pretty quickly." He laughed and put the jacket over my shoulders. "Night."

"Night Sam."

**Hey! Thanks for reading. Be sure to check out my tumblr! Love yall! And remember reviewing is super easy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and I walked into the school hand in hand, I was wearing his letterman. "Hey Sam, you remember what you were saying last night about rumors?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering. I just want to warn you though."

"Warn me about what?"

"This." I leaned up and grabbed his face and kissed him, in the middle of the crowded main hallway where most of our fellow Glee clubbers were, getting stuff out of their lockers. We probably would have stayed like this for a while but an announcement over the loud speakers interrupted us.

"Attention William McKinley students! If you are enrolled in our dance program please head to the auditorium now. Also, Sarah West I need to see you in my office. Now! That is all" We heard Principle Figgins voice through the speakers.

"Well, that was enough. Don't ya think?" I grinned up at him

"I don't think that's enough." He said as he leaned down to kiss me, but I put a finger to his lips

"As much as I would like to continue, I have to go to the principle's office."

"My little trouble maker!"

"I know, but you can't live without it!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek. As we walked down the hall hand in hand Santana gave me thumbs up while grinning cheekily. When we reached the principles office I saw Figgins, Mr. Schue, and Marko in his office.

"Bye." He kissed my temple

"Good Luck" He whispered before he ran down the hall to get to class. I turned and walked into the office.

_15 Minutes Later_

"You ready Sarah?"

"Yeah Marko. If only we had finished learning the Turning Tables routine before I moved." I walked out of the make-shift dressing room and started walking to the area right off stage.

"Oh, Figgins called the Glee Club down as well."

"Crap! Where's my phone?" I dug through my bag and pulled it out and sent Sam a text

'Hey! Can you come backstage for a minute? xo Sarah'

As I was putting my phone back in my bag Sam walked up to me.

"What's up?"

"I just want to let you know that Marko is Gay."

"Okay…"

"So, yeah! That's it!"

"Why did you tell me that?"

"You'll see! We're about to start, go sit down!" I kissed his cheek and pushed him out the stage door.

"Come on Sarah! Be ready!" Marko said before he walked out on stage. "Hello everyone! My name is Marko Jensen, I just moved here from New York. I'm the new dance teacher here at McKinley." There was polite applause. "Now I want to introduce someone. Some of you may know her. She's my dance partner from New York, Sarah West everybody! Come on out Sarah." As I walked out on stage, I heard the Glee club shouting 'Go Sarah!' I waved to them. "I want everybody to know that I actually can dance. So sit back, and enjoy!" I walked to my spot at the back of the stage as Marko sat on the edge of the stage. When the music started, we went through the routine. The closer we got to the middle of the routine, the more nervous I got. Then it happened, we reached the kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam tense in his seat. We went through the rest of the dance, and everyone cheered for us. I went backstage to change out of my outfit and saw Sam leaning against the door of the make-shift dressing room with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, hey Sam. Look, I would have told you about the kiss but I got scared. So then I told you that he was gay, hoping that it would help. But now I feel really bad and if you are mad at me I totally understand. And I'm rambling so I'm going to shut up now." I said with my head down bracing my self for the worst, but hoping for the best.

"It's okay Sarah. Santana reminded me he was gay after the kiss." He walked up to me and lifted my head with his finger. "You were really good, no, you were great! Now get changed! We have an early Glee meeting today." He kissed my forehead and opened the dressing room door.

"Okay. I'll be right out." I went in and shut the door. 10 minutes later, we were walking into the choir room. Everyone was clapping and smiling. "Oh, stop it!" I smiled at them.

"That was really good Sarah! Now, you two take a seat and we can get started." Mr. Schue said from his spot by the piano. Sam and I sat down in the back row. "Ok! For this week's assignment, you are to pair up and sing the first song that you ever sang with your partner. But the catch is… it can't be from Glee. Sarah, you have an advantage since you have not done a duet for Glee yet! So, pair up and pick songs." He turned and started writing the guidelines on the board. I turned to Sam a poked his leg.

"Hey Sammy…. Want to be my partner?" I asked in a little kid voice

"I would love to!"

At the end of the day, I was getting homework out of my locker when I got a text from Santana.

'RED! Come to the Cheerio's gym NOW!'

'S, why?'

'NOW! Don't make me go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you.'

'Fine! I'm coming!'

I walked into the gym and saw Santana and Quinn waiting for me. "What the crap Santana? Why did I need to come here?"

"Look Red, Coach saw you dancing today and she wants you on the Cheerio's. Here she comes now." Santana pointed behind me. I turned and saw a tall woman with short blonde hair and a red tracksuit.

"S, Q, New York! Here, NOW!" Coach Sylvester yelled. We ran over to her and Quinn introduced us.

"Coach, this is Sarah West, the girl you saw dancing today." Quinn said from behind me

"Well, New York, you can dance. And the Cheerio's want you!" she pointed to me "Your uniform is on my desk. Go change!" She started to walk away

"Wait, Coach Sylvester, I never said" Santana covered my mouth with her hand

"Don't worry Coach! Q and I will take care of her!" the woman walked away "Red, what is your problem? She wants you to join! So, you join!"

"But, I don't know anyone on the… wait, are you two wearing Cheerio's uniforms? I thought you guys quit?" I asked her

"We quit because she was going to shoot B out of a cannon. But since she lost, she's toned back a bit. So, she asked us to join again on one condition."

"What was the condition?"

"Well" Quinn said, "The condition is you."

"But, why does she want me?" I asked as we walked into the locker rooms. Santana walked away and grabbed a uniform out of Coach Sylvester's office.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that she does." Quinn said as she pushed me farther into the locker room.

"Here, go get changed." Santana walked up and handed me a Cheerio's duffle bag. "And be fast, you don't want to keep Sylvester waiting." S and Q walked out of the locker room, leaving me standing there shocked.

"But, huh?" I am so confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**_i know! It took forever to write this, I am so sorry! I have been watching the original Zorro TV series. You might hate me at the end of this chapter, but I will fix it! I will explain why i did what I did at the end. Don't worry, you will know what it is when it happens!_**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks I hustled between Glee and Cheerios and dance practice with Marko until I finally broke down. Even though school was almost over, I didn't slow down. I was getting books out of my locker when I started to feel dizzy. I was leaning against the lockers when everything went black.<p>

_Sam's POV_

I was walking down the hall trying to find Sarah. I turned into the main hallway and saw Sarah leaning against her locker. As I started walking up to her she started sliding down the lockers, I ran up and caught her before she hit the floor. I picked her up bridal style and hurried to the nurse's office. I rushed past Santana and she yelled at me.

"Trouty Mouth, what's the big… WHAT HAPPENED TO RED?"

"I don't know! I was walking up to her when she started sliding down the lockers; I barely caught her before she hit the floor!"

"Shit!" We reached the nurse's office about a minute later and we told her what happened.

"Kids, it sound like she was sleepy but we won't know till she wakes up. Just lay her in that bed and head on to class." She told us after we had finished.

"Nurse Willis, I'm sorry but I won't leave her." I said as politely as possible

"No. You both will head to class! You can check in on her after class." She pushed Santana and I out of her office and shut the door.

_Sarah's POV_

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the face of the school nurse. "Welcome back. Can you sit up for me?" I complied "Good! Now, can tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was getting books out of my locker and I started to feel dizzy. So I leaned against the lockers, and then everything got black."

"Have you been overworking yourself?"

"Possibly. Cheerio's is lot of work on top of my already busy schedule."

"I see. About how many hours of sleep do you get a week?"

"10 hours maybe, I have had some trouble sleeping."

"Ok." She jotted something down "Well, it seems to me that you are exhausted. And school policy states that students who pass out must be sent home. So try to relax and I'm going to call your parents." She walked out of the room into the office part of the room. I laid down and closed my eyes and tried to relax when the bell rang. About 30 seconds later I heard Santana and Blaine asking to see me. I sat up just as they walked in.

"Hey guys. Blaine? What are you doing here?" I said as they walked over to hug me.

"Well, today is my first day at McKinley! I wanted to transfer before the year ended so I would be enrolled for next year automatically." Blaine said as he hugged me

"And he was in my third hour. I told him what happened and as soon as class was over we ran here, and boy can he run!" Santana said as she looked me over making sure I looked okay.

"Sweet! Wait, where's Sam? Why isn't he here?" I asked

"I'm here!" Sam said as he ran into the room and pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Don't do that again! Got it?"

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises though!" I laughed as he knelt down beside me. "But, I plan on sleeping as soon as my dad gets here and takes me home!"

"Wait, you have to go home? Why?" Sam asked

"Something about school policy." I said "Oh, great!"

"What?" Santana asked

"I just remembered that my dad left last night for a business trip to New York. How am I going to get home now?" I groaned and fell back onto the cot that I had been sitting on

"I can take you home Sarah." Blaine said

"Oh, thank you Blaine!" I cried as I hugged him. 10 minutes later we had explained everything to the nurse, checked out of school, said good byes, and were pulling out of the parking lot. "Thanks again for giving me a ride home Blaine."

"It's no problem Tay."

"Tay?"

"Your middle name is Taylor, so Tay."

"Oh. Ok." We rode in comfortable silence until we pulled into my driveway. We grabbed our stuff and headed inside. Once inside, I fell onto the couch. "It feels so good to be home! Look, I'm going to take a nap in my room. But you can hang out if you want. We got a ton of movies and food and stuff, so it's cool!" I said, Blaine said he would stay so I showed him where everything was and went up to my room. I kicked off my shoes and crawled in bed and was asleep before I knew it.

* * *

><p>A week after I passed out, school was out. Sam and I had a week before he and his family went to Tennessee for the whole summer. We spent the week having fun. We went to the park for picnics, had movie marathons, and just spent time with each other.<p>

"Now, don't go and get a new girlfriend without telling me ok?" I joked with him. He laughed nervously. I saw a lady pull a for sale sign out of her trunk and start putting in front of Sam's house. "Sam, what's going on? Why is she putting a for sale sign in your yard?"

"Well…"

"Were you moving back to Tennessee without telling me?" I asked

"I only found out last night Sarah. My dad was transferred back to the Tennessee office and…"

"But were you going to tell me?" I interrupted. Sam just looked down. I turned and started walking away. I heard Sam calling for me to stop but I just started running. After about a mile I stopped. I pulled out my phone and called Blaine.

"Hey Tay! What's up?"

"Blaine…"

"Tay, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Sure! Where are you?"

"I'm at Millcreek Park."

"Just sit tight, I'm on my way." I hung up and sat down on a bench to wait for Blaine to get here. I was crying for what felt like hours. "Tay, what happened?" Blaine said as he sat down beside me.

"He's moving! And he was not gonna tell me! How could he?" I cried as I hugged him

"Who's moving Tay?"

"Sam."

"Oh, Tay. It's gonna be ok. Sam's not stupid, he was gonna tell you I just know it!"

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. Now, let's call S and B and watch a bunch of movies! Ok?"

"Ok." We went to his car and drove to Kurt's house. Kurt was waiting outside with tissues and ice cream in hand.

"Oh, Sarah! Here, ice cream and tissues. S and B are on their way. Ken is an idiot. Come inside and relax!" Kurt said as we got out of the car and walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know! I'm horrible! But with the rumors of Chord Overstreet leaving Glee, I decided to give Sarah and Sam a break. I really want to visit the relationship of Sarah and Blaine. Depending on what happens with Sam on Glee will help me decide whether or not to bring him back. I have an idea on bringing him back, but I want to hear from you! Give me a review on whether or not to bring Sam back, and if not who to pair Sarah with.<em>**

**_thx, _**

**_Callista_**

**_p.s._**

**_Please Review! I love getting them and have not had any since the first chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! :( I will try to update more, but not sure when it will be. I just watched 'On My Way' and I didn't like how they left off the episode. Plus, I missed Sarah!

_My__world__stopped__..._

I was sitting on my Grandmother's front porch, looking out at the sea of golden wheat fields that spanned across her Illinois Farm. After the whole thing with Sam, I just had to leave. So, my dad sent me to stay with my Grandma Dot. Over the summer, I would sing at some local events. I even sang at a Prom! I also talked to Quinn a lot, she helped me get over everything that happened. Well, her and Blaine. When it got close to school starting, I decided to stay and live with my Grandmother. But Quinn kept me updated on everything that happened in Lima.

So anyways, I was sitting on the porch when I got a call from Quinn.

"Hey Q! What's Up?"

"Hello, is this Sarah West?" a Man asked

"Yes, who is this? Where's Quinn?"

"My name's Mitchell, I'm with the Lima Fire Department."

"Oh God! What Happened? Is Quinn ok? Where is she?"

"Calm down Miss. Your friend was in a car accident. She's on her way to the hospital right now. Normally we would call her mother, but she didn't answer and you were the most contacted person in her phone."

"Oh, God!" I ran in the house and started looking for my keys. "Is she ok? What Happened?" I grabbed my car keys and ran to my room.

"She's in pretty bad shape. Do you know how when can get in contact with her mother?"

I pulled on my shoes an ran out of the house. "Her mom is in Africa on a missions trip."

"I see. Do you know who we can call. Her mom is her only emergency contact."

"Call Will Schuester. He should be in her phone under Mr. Schue" I hopped in my MiniCoop and cranked the car. I started driving down the road.

"Ok, thank you Miss."

"What hospital was she taken to?"

"Lima General"

"Thanks!" I hung up. I called my grandmother and left her a message telling her what happened and where I was going.

As soon as I hit the highway, I called Santana.

"Santana!"

"Well, look who decides to call! How are you? Better yet, where are you?" Santana answered in her usual snark.

"Very Funny! I worried out of my mind. And on the way to Lima."

"What? Why are you... You missed me? How sweet..."

"Shut up Santana!" I interrupted "Quinn was in a car accident. Get your Lima Heights butt over to Lima General NOW!"

"What?"

"I'm serious! Go now! I'm about 5 hours away."

"Ok, do you know what happened?"

"No, but when you find out, call me! And see if some one can meet me about halfway. I don't want to fall asleep."

"Yeah, I call you to let you know. Bye." Santana hung up. About 10 minutes later, she called back. "So, Blaine, Mike, and Kurt are going to meet you at Carmel High."

"Ok, thanks! Do you know what happened?"

"Apparently, Quinn was messing with her phone and ran a stop sign. She was hit on the drivers side by a truck going WAY over the speed limit. She's in surgery now. Her brain is bleeding pretty bad and her left lung was punctured. And they are worried about her legs."

"Is she gonna be ok? Will she walk?"

"We don't know. Just hurry, ok?"

"Yeah, I got to go. Bye." I hung up and pulled over to the shoulder and started crying.

A few hours later I reached Carmel High, the parking lot was deserted so I parked and waited. 10 minutes later I saw Kurt's SUV pull in to the parking lot. I got out of my MiniCoop and waved at them.

_-__Blaine__'__s__POV__-_

As we pulled into the parking lot of Carmel High, I saw Sarah get out of a MiniCoop. We pulled in next to her and I jumped out of the car.

"SARAH! God, I've missed you!" I pulled her into a massive bear hug.

"Blaine! I can't breathe. I need air!" Sarah squeaked

"Oh Sorry." I apologized as I let her go. She was immediately pulled into another hug by Kurt and again by Mike. It was decided that Mike and I would ride back with Sarah and Kurt would drive himself. I climbed in the backseat with Sarah while Mike got in the drivers seat. Within minutes, Sarah was asleep.

_-Sarah's POV-_

When I woke up, we were pulling into the parking lot at Lima General. We pulled in next to Santana's car. As soon as we stopped, I ran into the hospital and called Santana.

"Hey! Are y'all here yet?"

"Yeah. Where are you guys?" I asked her. She gave me directions to the waiting room where they were located and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

-Sarah's POV-

As soon as I walked into the room, I was engulfed in hugs from the whole Glee club. Even Coach Sylvester, which surprised me since she only lets Becky touch her for more than two seconds.

"God Red! You look great! I've missed you so much!" Santana said as she hugged me again.

"Santana!" I squealed as we hugged each other. "Have you heard anything?

"No. Look, I need to talk to you."

"Ok... What is it?"

"Sam's back." Santana blurted.

"What? When?"

"A few months ago. It was right before Sectionals. They needed more people since Mercedes, Britt, and I left to join the TroubleTones. So, they went looking for Sam."

"Great! This is just Great! Hijo de puta!"

"Well, look who learned some dirty words! I'm proud Red!"

"Shut up!" I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Sarah? Is that you?"said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the reason I had left my friends. Samuel Evans. He looked the same. Same hair, same fish lips, same eyes."Sarah! God I've missed you!" He crossed the room and started to pull me into his arms.

"No. Don't you touch me." I put my hand out to stop him from reaching me.

"Sarah..." he reached out his hand to touch my face.

"Okay Trouty Mouth! That's enough. You stay away from her or I will break your fish-lipped face!" Santana said as she stepped in between us. I turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna talk to the nurse." I threw over my shoulder as I shut the door behind me. I walked to the end of the hall where the nurses station was located. "Hi, my name is Sarah West. I was called by the fire department about Quinn Fabray. I just got here and I want to know what's going on." I told the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, Miss Fabray should be leaving recovery right now to go to her room on the Tenth floor. She will be in room 1021. You can head on up there if you like." The older lady politely told me. I texted San as I made my way to the room.

They just put her in room 1021. Heading up now.- Sarah

When I walked into the room, Quinn was asleep. I pulled a chair over beside her bed and sat down.

"Quinn, why does everything happen to you?"

"What do you mean" I heard her croke out

"Quinn!" I looked up at her "I thought you were asleep! You should be asleep! You just had major surgery!"

"Sarah..."

"What?"

"Shut Up."

"Sorry."

"What do you mean? That everything always happens to me? Stuff happens to you too!"

"What do you mean? Oh. You mean Sam."

"Yes, Sam. I mean, come on! He was gonna leave Lima and not tell you! I have to say though, after you dumped him, he ended up becoming a stripper!"

"What? Sam, a stripper? You gotta be kidding me." I said with a laugh

"No its true. They called me White Chocolate." Sam said as he walked up to the foot of Quinn's bed. "And I wasn't gonna tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." he said as he touched my arm.

"Well guess what!" I pulled out of his grip "You did hurt me. I hope your happy!" I turned on my heel and left the room. About half way down the hall I saw Santana talking on the phone. "Hey, I'm going to take a nap in my car."

"Wait, Britt and I were gonna go get some of Quinn's stuff. Why don't you come with us and we can swing by my house and you can sleep there?" Santana suggested.

"That's fine." I replied yawning.

"Ok. Let us go see Quinn then we can go." Santana and Britt walked into the room. After about 10 minutes, they left the room holding a piece of paper. " She gave us a list! Do you know who Charlie is?"

"Shit! I completely forgot to call Charlie! She's gonna kill me!" I said as we walked to the elevator. I started digging through my bag for my phone.

"Red! Who. Is. Charlie?" Santana asked firmly

"Her sister. Twin sister. She goes to a boarding school in Paris. I really should call her." I pulled out my phone an scrolled through my contacts to Charlie's name and tapped the call button.

"Sarah? Why are you calling me? I was asleep dreaming of Daniel Craig." She complained sleepily.

"Wake up! Wake up now! You need to come home. Quinn was in an accident." I explained "She's awake now so get your ass on the next flight home!"

"What? What happened?"

"She was checking her phone and got hit by a truck. She's gonna be fine. But we can't get ahold of your mom and she needs family right now."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me if anything changes."

"Bye." I ended the call and dropped the phone in my purse.

"Quinn has a sister? Why didn't she tell us?" Brittany asked as we walked out of the hospital.

"She never really told anyone. She only told me because I happened to run into her and her sister over the summer. See, Quinn and Charlie never really got along that well. They were completely different and their parents liked Quinn better, and it was a big ball of mess."

"A big ball of mess? Really? That's the best you can come up with?" Santana laughed as we got in her car

"Shut up!"

-1 Hour Later-

I was laying in the guest bed at Santana's house when my phone vibrated.

'I really am sorry. Please let me explain. Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow at 4.'- Sam

I don't know how I feel about Sam. I mean, I thought I loved him but then everything happened. I don't even know if I want to talk to him. But, he does deserve a chance to explain himself... Oh, hell.

'Maybe. I'm still mad at you.'- Sarah

'Maybe is all I need.'- Sam


End file.
